digitalmancavefandomcom-20200214-history
VokunConroy
VokuConroy is a moderator and the current mod boss of DMC. He, along with Hentai and Torri, is one of the three day one fags left on DMC. He was also recognised as king of DMC by Hentai god He will die peacefully in his sleep at the age of 102 Before DMC Before finding the DMC, Vokun was a mere shitposter with little impact on the world. He had a great love for his country, the British Empire. He even had a girlfriend for a few months at one point, but he isn't sure if she actually counts because they never got past cuddling Vokun was also part of a small pokemon chat before finding DMC, but he left because he was shit and couldn't be bothered getting into the gen 7 meta. Finding Raids4Jesus Being bored of whatever he was doing on April 4th, 2017 Vokun decided to go on 4chan's /b/ board one they, where he found a discord link to a magical place called Raids4Jesus. There he met many people, only a few of which he can remember today. It was during this Period of time in which he created his first Profile Picture. When Eve's Autismtest feature was first implemented, Vokun was mildly upset by his extremely low score, of 0.33%. First Attempt to Become Mod After seeing the then little known user, Torri Atli become mod after having invited 20 random people, Vokun set out on a journey to shill the link on 4chan a few times to get mod. However, this attempt failed as he had not read the part of the rules where it said only the first person to successfully invite 20 people would be promoted to moderator. The Rename Vokun was one of the Greatest supporters for a rename of the server when HentaiGod asked for those in favour. Out of all options he favoured "Autistics Anonymous", but was outvoted. 420KFB Although not in favour of this name, Vokun quickly grew attached to it and changed his server nickname to "Colonel Vokun Conroy the Undefeated" to keep on with the military theme, with "the Undefeated" referring to him as the holder of the lowest autism score. In this Era, Vokun participated in the great colorthis.space raids, where 420KFB's art covered 1/3 of the board, a fact which Vokun likened to that of his homeland, the British Empire. Under the name of 420KFB, Phrygian introduced Samsara, and Vokun instantly fell in love with her. At some point he also colonised a server we raided in the name of the British Empire. Film Career At the start of the 420KFB Era, Vokun Created propaganda films 3 films, as called of the knights of kekistan trilogy. The first on was kind of all right, but the last two were utter shit. Second Attempt to Become Mod At the height of the colourthis raid, HentaiGod asked the Crusaders of Kek: "Who wants to be Mod?", to which Vokun instantly replied: "Me". His only competition in this was Emosewaj, who allowed Vokun to take the Role, Priest of Kek, becoming the second only person to reach pink. After this, he promoted himself to Brigadier. >1% Club Vokun was dealt a great defeat when a person, whose name was lost to History entered the server with 0.32% autism score according to Eve. This caused Vokun to change his name to "the Defeated". Around this time, Vokun created the Chosen One Prophecy. After a while, 3 more people with less than one percent autism joined the server, including someone with 0.01%. This, along with some mild mocking of his score caused Vokun to create the >1% club, an alliance to prevent this bullying. Unfortunately, it never went anywhere. The Great Purge Nothing much to say here other than Vokun coined the name. The Coup After Eve's "!" command had been added at some point in May, Vokun knew what he must do to obtain power in DMC. He quickly typed "!overthrow HentaiGod" into the discord server, and Eve obeyed. Vokun crowned himself as King that same day, as well as adopted Zeta and Torri as Children and heirs to his throne Life as a Royal After Vokun became King, he quickly found Vex, who made herself his queen for a bit. Ultimatley, she eventually asked him out with the now Iconic phrase "Wanna like, date, for real?". Our valiant King, who sensed this trap decided to play along for a while before Vex eventually got bored and left the server Eventually, Vokun's Heir, Zeta got the Rank of Mod Boss, which mildly annoyed Vokun for two reasons. Firstly, that the Role should exist, Secondly, that Zeta had gotten it before him. DMC Version 1 Vokun once again advocated for the name "Autistics Anonymous", but was once again outvoted. Becoming Mod Boss After a while, Zeta left the server and was later banned. Despite saying that he wanted to leave his role to silk or some other irrelevant faggot, the mods began a lengthy debate over who it should go to. Vokun wanted the role destroyed because it was useless, but it was given to him anyway. Faggot, Torri and Ika Vokun married and later divorced faggot, then disinherited Torri in order to marry him, leaving Ika as the heir, Although the marriage was brief, torri would not be inherited for a long time. Later Ika was disinherited. I can't be bothered finishing this, everything from here on out are just notes In June 2019 he spontaneously turned into a semi-immortal omniscient salmon, because hentai wouldn't let him breath airCategory:Members Category:Staff Category:Mods